


inside of your heart (and further below)

by hikaie



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity or Celibacy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaie/pseuds/hikaie
Summary: “Okay, this might be a bad time- but I have to tell you something.”
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	inside of your heart (and further below)

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO okay i wrote this in like an hour on a whim. oops.
> 
> forewarning: there's some (mildly) possessive dirty talk in here. if that's not your thing, that's understandable, this fic just might not be for you. also, genitals are explicitly stated for both parties, though no genders are used/stated.
> 
> enjoy.

“Okay, this might be a bad time- but I have to tell you something.”

Bloth drags their eyes up your body; the movement feels electric, their eyes alone branding you. You squirm in place, which only serves to press you closer to their hand, to their fingers inside you. They raise an eyebrow. Though their thumb stills on your clit, their fingers don’t pause, and you have to take a few deep, unsteady breaths.

“You’re not about to come so soon?” They tease, mouth quirking. Breathing out a laugh, you shake your head. No, not this soon, not when they’ve only got two fingers in you, not when they’re still in their underwear.

“S’just um… okay, okay, rip the band-aid off- _I’mavirgin_.”

Now their hand does still. You push up onto your hands, surveying them, watching for any sign of how this reveal must be making them feel. Stormy grey eyes drop from yours, making a beeline to where their fingers are buried in your sex. The sheets are already mussed from your fidgeting, making them loose and easy to grip in your anxiety. Unexpectedly, their thumb presses back to your clit, firmer now. Grunting out in surprise, you sink back onto your back.

“Is that all?”

“Ahah- _ah_\- um, yeah? Thought you should- should know- _oh!_”

Their fingers slide free, though they press their hand to your vulva, dragging slickness from your entrance up to your clit. You’re embarrassingly wet, wetter than you’ve ever been. It feels sloppy, the way they paw and massage at you, only makes you wetter. Reaching out, you hold their wrist- not to stop them, just to feel them, to feel the flex of muscles there, the soft hair on their forearm. When you look, they’re smirking. _Fucker_.

“You mean I am the first to touch you here?” Now they stuff three fingers back inside of you, slow and searching, and you groan. Your thighs shake, curl up around their arm, and they tut before pushing them apart. “To make you come apart like this?”

“Someone’s got an inflated ego.” You twist your head to the side to look at them, gnawing your bottom lip contemplatively. Bloth settles their chin on your knee and chuckles noiselessly. It’s embarrassing to be so on display for them, yet thrilling all the same.

“Should I not?” Again they pull out to tease at your clit, fingers sticky-slick. “What a treat…” They murmur, and they’re looking between your legs again. Heat floods your face, and you dig your nails into their wrist. You already know what they’re going to do, watch their head duck with held breath. “…to be the first to taste.”

At first there’s the sensation of their tongue, followed by their lips, sucking delicately at your clit. In mere moments they grow more forceful, and it has you tossing your head back against the mattress. The full warmth and weight of their palm slides up your thigh and presses you open for them, your lips parting under their tongue. Still-wet fingers hold you open so they can lap at you, so they can tongue at your clit. The heat in your face is overwhelming, almost dizzying. You don’t realize how loud you’re breathing, every exhalation edged with noise. With a moan. You bite your tongue to stop it, and they raise up from between your thighs with a parting lick.

Chest heaving, you direct hooded eyes to them. Their mouth is visibly wet, and they press it to your knee that they’re not holding down. You shiver, in fact finding yourself trembling at their dark gaze pinning your own. “H-hound,”

When they press just one finger inside you, you feel loose and open, _wanting_. Releasing your hold on the sheets, you reach out for them. They go easily, and you feel giddy at being able to pull them close, to be able to kiss and lick the taste of yourself from their mouth. Their weight sinks over you, between your legs and over your chest. Their dry hand cups your jaw and holds you close as the two of you kiss. “Hound, please.” You whisper, right up against their lips. Their response is to growl, hips pressing yours to the bed. Moaning, you clutch at their hair.

Their teeth are at your jaw, at your earlobe. Your wetness drags against their underwear, and you reach around with your other hand to press down the hem of the offending garment. A jerk of their hips has you grabbing their ass, holding them in place as you curl your calf behind their thigh.

“You are undoing me.” The words are rough, pitched low, and said directly into your ear. “My sweet…” Bloth sighs, a sweet kind of agony. “I want you.”

“Then have me.” You breathe out, and your mouths meet in a soft, open-mouthed kiss. “Have me.”

You feel their knuckles against your thigh. They grunt in annoyance, and then there is the wet, warm feeling of them between your thighs, and then the feeling of that warmth pushing against you, into you. The two of you are close enough for you to see the wrinkle in their brow, to see their smug look as your mouth drops open. When they press all the way home it aches deep and sweet inside of you, and your eyes flutter shut. Bloth’s mouth, still cocked in a smile, falls to your jaw.

If that wasn’t already enough, they then start to thrust. It knocks a noise out of you, surprised, _loud_. They pull away from you, holding themself up on their elbows, once again watching you without shame. You close your eyes to the intensity of it, and find yourself holding onto their arms as their thrusts push you up the bed.

“Min elskadir… look at me.” A thumb on your jaw has you opening your eyes. Their hips slow to a shallow grind, and you sigh out before twining your arms around their back. To feel the muscles there bunch and flex as they push into you, as they move their hand to cup your face, feels startlingly intimate. Never mind that they are inside you, that they’ve tasted you. This sweet embrace has you rocking down to meet their hips, and their mouth falters on a noise, this time. “You are perfect.” They murmur, leaning in to capture your lips.

“Bloth-” You start, pausing when they let their weight fall over you again to push into you hard, fast, deep. You have to dig your nails into their back just to hold on, just to keep from flying out of your skin. “Bloth, I-” Now your voice comes out strained, high-pitched and desperate.

“Yes.” They sigh, and their hands are moving across you, gripping your legs, caressing your face, embracing you as you had embraced them. “Let me feel you.”

You sob when you come, a barely-coherent _Bloth_ strangling out of your throat in the mix. They do not stop their hips nor their wandering hands, the latter gripping your shaking thighs. Overstimulation simmers, bubbles into a rising tension as their hips snap, chasing their end. Raking your nails up their spine, you bury your hand into their hair and tug. A moan breaks through the haze, the sound of them finding their pleasure in you. Loosening your fingers has them melting, and you are smothered beneath them.

“Nngh.” You pat the nape of their neck. “Up.”

Their mouth is gentle on the slope of your neck as they pull out of you. Wetness follows, and the knowledge that the tip of their cock is dragging a mixture of your cum across your inner thigh makes you shiver. Or maybe that’s their hand, slipping between the two of you to swirl through the mess, pushing inside your entrance easily.

“Gro-_oss_.” But your hand curls around their neck, and they’re grinning knowingly.

“Once is not enough. Not for your first…” They kiss you full on the mouth, coaxing your tongue out to press into their mouth. Bloth sounds a little drunk when they move their lips to the side, damp against your cheek. “…not ever, so long as you let _me_ have you.”

“Forever?” You hiss at their fingers circling your over-sensitive clit. “You think you can make me come forever?”

“Oh, darling. I intend to.”


End file.
